Kiri no Iruka I - Le Dauphin du Brouillard
by Shae Vizla
Summary: AU. Iruka Umino est l'un des nombreux orphelins de Kiri, mais son ingéniosité lui permet d'être remarqué à sept ans par Ameyuri Ringo, l'une des sept épéistes légendaires de Kiri qui décide de faire de lui son apprenti. Dans un contexte politique particulièrement difficile, Iruka va tout faire pour bâtir sa propre légende tout en conservant ses idéaux.
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Kiri no Iruka I - Le Dauphin du Brouillard

**Auteur :** Shae Vizla

**Rating : **M

**Genre :** Aventure / Romance

**Pairing :** Kakashi Hatake/Iruka Umino (très tard dans l'histoire), Ameyuri Ringo/Ao

**Avertissements :** Violence, morts (canons) de personnages, rapports sexuels hétérosexuels et homosexuels, maltraitances sur des enfants, enfants soldats…

**Disclamer: **Le manga Naruto et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Si c'était le cas, ce serait un yaoi et Sakura suivrait un séminaire anti-harcèlement.

L'image de couverture est tirée d'une illustration du cercle APB.

**Résumé :** AU. Iruka Umino est l'un des nombreux orphelins de Kiri, mais son ingéniosité lui permet d'être remarqué à six ans par Ameyuri Ringo, l'une des sept épéistes légendaires de Kiri qui décide de faire de lui son apprenti. Dans un contexte politique particulièrement difficile, Iruka va tout faire pour bâtir sa propre légende tout en conservant ses idéaux.

* * *

**Kiri no Iruka I - Le Dauphin du Brouillard**

_Apogée et déclin des sept épéistes légendaires de Kiri _

**Prologue : **

Dans la quasi-totalité des pays élémentaires, la plupart des enfants souhaitant devenir un jour des ninjas avaient une vision déformée de cette profession, en particulier ceux issus de familles non-shinobis. Ils s'imaginaient que c'était une vie d'aventures et de gloire, comme dans les histoires que leurs parents leur racontaient le soir avant de les coucher ou les romans d'amour que les civiles se plaisaient à lire. Ils sous-estimaient la difficulté de la formation shinobi et les dangers de celle-ci, ainsi que la courte espérance de vie de nombreux shinobis.

Ce n'était pas le cas dans le Village Caché de Kiri. En effet, celui-ci avait été trop souvent ensanglanté par les Grandes Guerres Ninjas, les nombreuses guerres civiles qui l'avaient déchiré et par le règne brutal de Yagura, le Quatrième Mizukage, pour que les enfants de Kiri nourrissent de quelconques illusions sur la vie de shinobi. De nombreux enfants de Kiri avaient perdus un ou deux parents de manière brutale et choisissaient de devenir des ninjas non par idéalisme, mais par pragmatisme.

En effet, les enfants du Village Caché de Kiri apprenaient très tôt cette leçon : seuls les forts survivent. La vie était rude et injuste, et on pouvait à tout instant perdre tout ce que l'on avait. Kiri était sans doute le village caché comptant le plus d'orphelins, et pourtant il n'y avait aucun orphelinat. Un enfant seul était considéré comme un adulte et devait subvenir à ses besoins. Un être incapable de s'occuper de lui-même ou de se rendre utile était un poids mort pour la société et ne méritait pas de survivre.

Mais à Kiri, il y avait encore une chose pire que d'être un orphelin cherchant à survivre dans les rues : c'était d'être le possesseur d'un _kekkei genkai_. Alors que Kumo cherchait à s'approprier par tous les moyens des individus possédant de telles capacités et que Konoha favorisait et tirait orgueil des clans possédant de puissants _kekkei genkai _Comme les Uchiha, la situation était très différente à Kiri. Les possesseurs de _kekkei genkai_ étaient largement exploités durant les périodes de conflits et la population du Pays de l'Eau avait fini par les considérer comme des présages de guerre, les contraignant à la clandestinité en période de paix.

C'est en ayant conscience de ces dures réalités que grandit un jeune garçon du nom d'Umino Iruka qui allait tailler sa légende sous le surnom de Dauphin du Brouillard...

* * *

**Notes :**

Je traverse une période Kakairu et Naruto fix it (dans lesquelles Naruto a une meilleure formation et devient plus fort plus tôt pour une raison ou une autre) et j'ai des idées pour plusieurs fanfictions Naruto, mais _Le_ _Dauphin_ est sans conteste celle qui m'inspire le plus. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Dans plusieurs fanfictions, la famille d'Iruka est originaire du Village de Kiri (Village de la Brume) du Pays de l'Eau en grande partie parce si on divise son nom en japonais, cela donne « umi no iruka » qui signifie « Dauphin de mer ».

Cette histoire part du principe que la famille Umino était bien originaire de Kiri, mais n'a jamais quitté le village. Alors que Konoha est un village stable et relativement agréable où vivre, Kiri a été déchirée par plusieurs guerres civiles et les personnes possédant des techniques héréditaires (ou _kekkei genkai_) comme le Hyōton (manipulation de la glace) de Haku ou le Shikotsumyaku du clan Kaguya sont persécutés car on les considère comme des présages de guerre, Kiri ne les utilisant que pendant les grands conflits. De plus, durant une période indéterminée située avant le début du manga, Kiri est dirigée par Yagura, qui est contrôlé par Madara, puis Tobi et fait régner la terreur en persécutant notamment les détenteurs de _kekkei genkai_.

Comme l'indique le titre, cette fic sera principalement centrée sur Iruka et son parcours en tant que ninja, mais Kakashi fera quelques apparitions et aura un rôle plus important dans la séquelle, le _Clan Hatake_. Je vais d'abord introduire le contexte dans les deux premiers chapitres étant donné qu'on connaît peu de choses sur Kiri, donc ne soyez pas surpris si Iruka n'apparaît pas tout de suite. Vu qu'Iruka a sept ans au début de l'histoire et ne connait pas encore Kakashi, la partie romance de l'histoire sera plus centrée sur le couple secondaire Ameyuri Ringo/Ao qui sont alors déjà des adultes. Je ne pense pas que ce couple existe déjà et il s'est imposé à moi quand je me suis mise à élaborer l'histoire d'Ameyuri.

Concernant le titre, j'ai conscience que c'est un peu nouille mais il s'est imposé dans mon esprit pendant que je créais l'histoire et je suis finalement partie de l'idée tous les ninjas ne peuvent pas avoir des surnoms cools comme le Ninja Copieur ou la Foudre Jaune de Konoha. C'est un testament de la nature profonde d'Iruka et de sa gentillesse, mais même le plus adorable des dauphins peut se montrer féroce si nécessaire et même réussir à tuer un requin.

Je suivrai grosso modo la chronologie canon de Naruto en y apportant des modifs dues au fait qu'Iruka soit à Kiri et non Konoha. Les grandes dates connues sont :

**An -26** : Naissance Kakashi

Naissance Zabuza

**An -22 :** Naissance Iruka

**An -21 :** Kakashi devient genin

**An -20 :** Kakashi devient chuunin

**Avant -17 :** Yagura devient le Quatrième Mizukage

**An -18 :** Sakumo Hatake est déconsidéré suite à l'abandon d'une mission et finit par se suicider

**An -17 :** Zabuza devient genin

**-18 ? /-13 :** Troisième Grande Guerre Ninja

**An -13 :** Kakashi devient Jounin

« Mort » d'Obito

Suicide de Rin. Pseudo jinchūriki ?

**An -12 :** Naissance Naruto

Libération de Kyuubi

Mort de Minato et Kushina

**An 0 :** Début du manga

Cette fic débute en -15.

J'ai noté un problème dans la chronologie du manga concernant les événements conduisant à la mort de Rin. Dans le manga, Kiri fait d'elle le réceptacle de Sanbi pour s'en servir comme cheval de Troie et détruire Konoha de l'intérieur Or il y a certaines inconsistances :

**1.** Les réceptacles sont généralement de jeunes enfants car leur circulation de chakra n'est pas entièrement formée (Mito était adulte mais c'était une experte dans les techniques de scellement et elle a pu bénéficier de l'incroyable force vitale des Uzumaki. Idem pour Rikudō Sennin.

**2.** Yagura, l'hôte de Sanbi (Isobu), était selon toute apparence devenu le Mizukage et était sous le contrôle de Madara au moins 4 ans avant la capture de Rin. Il est généralement considéré comme celui qui a institué l'examen final où des pairs de genins devaient s'entretuer, or cela a prit fin quand Zabuza a massacré toute une promotion en 17 avant le début du manga.

**3.** Je pense qu'il est peu vraisemblable que Kiri ait couru le risque de perdre un de ses démons à queue et le pouvoir militaire qu'il représente, même pour détruire un de ses ennemis.

Je pense donc que Rin était plutôt un Pseudo Réceptacle comme Sora dans le DA ou les frères d'Or et d'Argent de Kumo. Si ma théorie est exacte, cela signifie que Madara est le véritable responsable de la mort de Rin…


	2. 01 - Le Village du Brouillard Sanglant

**Chapitre 01 : Le Village du Brouillard Sanglant **

_Quinze ans avant Naruto_

Le Pays de l'Eau (_Mizu no Kuni_) était situé au Sud-Est du continent shinobi et était constitué de plusieurs îles dont la plus grande abritait le Village Caché de Kiri (_Kirigakure no satō_) qui sous le règne de Yagura fut tristement surnommé le « Village du Brouillard Sanglant » à cause de nombreuses guerres civiles et des purges des détenteurs de _kekkei genkai_.

Le Village Caché de Kiri était connu pour avoir produit certains des plus brutaux et des plus puissants shinobis du Monde Ninja. Le plus puissant (et le plus cruel) des shinobis de Kiri était évidemment Yagura, le Quatrième Mizukage, même si certains des adultes du village se souvenaient qu'avant d'endosser le chapeau du leader du village Yagura avait été un homme posé et bon. Aujourd'hui, beaucoup pensaient que ce n'était qu'un masque pour obtenir la coiffe de Mizukage. Mais quelques rares shinobis se demandaient si ce n'était plus compliqué que cela.

Les plus puissants shinobis de village après le Mizukage faisaient généralement partie d'un groupe à la fois craint et révéré : les sept épéistes légendaires de Kiri. Les origines de ce groupe remontaient pratiquement à celles du Village Caché de Kiri qui avait été fondé par sept clans ninjas. Un grand maître de kenjutsu, Shusui Kaidou, utilisa sa maîtrise du feu et de son _kekkei genkai_ qui lui permettait de contrôler le métal pour forger sept épées. Certaines légendes prétendaient même que pour forger ses armes extraordinaires capables de se régénérer et de conduire le chakra, il avait vendu son âme à l'un des sept bijuus ou au Shinigami lui-même. Il choisit ensuite sept orphelins et les forma à son art. Dix ans plus tard, estimant qu'ils avaient fini leur formation et qu'il n'avait plus rien à leur apprendre, il remit à chacun d'eux l'une des épées qu'il avait forgées avant de disparaître sans laisser de traces…

Les élèves de Kaidou furent par la suite connus comme les sept épéistes légendaires de Kiri et transmirent les leçons de leur maître à la génération suivante. Traditionnellement, les candidats étaient recrutés très jeunes, généralement après l'examen genin, même si en réalité la plupart des candidats étaient en fait repérés lorsqu'ils étaient encore sur les bancs de l'Académie et parfois même avant cela. Il n'était pas rare que des orphelins sans clan entrent à l'Académie de Kiri sous recommandation d'un des sept épéistes légendaires, qui observaient discrètement leurs progrès et attendaient qu'ils deviennent des genins pour décider s'ils étaient dignes ou non de suivre leurs enseignements. Les enfants en question avaient conscience des expectations portées sur eux et faisaient en sorte de se montrer à la hauteur, tandis que ceux qui n'avaient pas été pré-sélectionnés tentaient d'attirer l'attention des épéistes.

Pendant des années, les épéistes avaient ainsi recrutés leurs membres parmi les meilleurs nouveaux genins réussissant l'examen particulièrement cruel instauré par Yagura où des pairs d'aspirants ninjas devaient se battre à mort. L'examen avait pris fin lorsqu'un enfant ne participant même pas à l'examen avait décimé toute une classe de dernière année. Il s'agissait de Zabuza Momochi qui fut aussitôt promu genin et intégré au programme d'entraînement des sept épéistes. Deux ans plus tard, Zabuza Momochi ainsi que Kisame Hoshigaki et Mangetsu Hôzuki étaient considérés les plus prometteurs des aspirants épéistes de leur génération. La plupart des ninjas d'élites pensaient que lorsque ces trois-là succéderaient à l'ancienne génération, ils constitueraient avec Jinin Akebino, Kushimaru Kuriarare, Jinpachi Munashi et Ameyuri Ringo la plus puissante formation qu'avaient connus les sept épéistes légendaires de Kiri.

* * *

**Notes :**

Les informations sur la fondation de Kiri et des sept épéistes légendaires sortent de mon imagination car on ne sait pas tellement de choses sur eux. Comme vous vous en doutez d'après le résumé et le sous-titre de l'histoire, ce groupe aura un rôle central dans la fic et j'ai voulu lui donner des origines.

Le prochain chapitre est pratiquement terminé et sera plus centré sur les méthodes de formation des sept épéistes et sur la seule femme du groupe, Ameyuri Ringo.


	3. 02 - Ameyuri Ringo

Merci à Melian24 pour sa review !

Réponse : J'ai en effet prévu de coller au maximum aux rares infos que l'ont a sur les épéistes et Kiri, tout en développant tout une mythologie sur les épéistes. Il y aura donc des personnages connus comme Zabuza mais à une époque plus précoce de leur vie (il a 11 ans au début de cette histoire) et bien sûr Shisui Uchiha, le grand rival d'Ao d'après le manga. On verra aussi comment celui-ci a eu son Byakugan. Bien sûr, la présence d'Iruka à Kiri et son absence de Konoha aura des répercutions, plus ou moins grandes, sur l'histoire ces deux villages et la vie de ses habitants. Et sur l'évolution d'Iruka lui-même.

* * *

**Chapitre 02 :** **Ameyuri Ringo**

Bien que le soleil soit levé depuis une heure, seuls quelques timides rayons du soleil illuminaient le ciel au dessus du Village Caché de Kiri, transperçant à peine le brouillard qui semblait le recouvrir en permanence. A cause de l'heure matinale, seuls quelques rares individus marchaient dans les rues de Kiri et il était encore bien trop tôt pour que quiconque s'aventure à emprunter les toits car ils courraient le risque de recevoir un kunai ou un jutsu provenant d'un des occupants des maisons que les dits toits surmontaient et qui n'appréciaient guère d'être réveillés de cette manière.

Parmi ces lèves tôt se trouvait une jeune fille rousse de dix-huit ans, Ameyuri Ringo, la seule kunoichi à être parvenue à intégrer les rangs des sept épéistes au cours de leur histoire. Son père, Tetsuo Ringo, avait fait partie de la précédente génération d'épéistes et lui avait transmis trois ans plus tôt ses épées jumelles, Kiba, après l'avoir formée dès qu'elle avait été assez grande pour tenir une épée en bois. Néanmoins, personne n'aurait été assez fou pour accuser la jeune fille de népotisme car Ameyuri était une prodige en kenjutsu de son propre droit, ainsi qu'une redoutable utilisatrice des éléments de foudre et d'eau.

Très peu de personnes le savaient, mais son père avait rencontré sa mère, Shion Uzumaki du Clan Uzumaki, sur un champ de bataille et avait été tellement impressionné par son talent en kenjutsu et sa beauté qu'il l'avait demandé aussitôt en mariage malgré le fait qu'ils étaient alors au milieu d'un champ de bataille… et dans des camps différents. Shion avait rossé Tetsuo et l'avait laissé pour mort, mais elle avait fini par accepter de l'épouser après plusieurs duels et une cour aussi acharnée que rocambolesque qui avait durée deux ans. Etant donné que tous les enfants de Kiri grandissaient en entendant les pires histoires sur les Uzumaki qui étaient considérés dans le Pays de l'Eau comme un clan de cinglés ultra-violents avec un penchant pour les jutsus humiliants et gores, les individus dans le secret pensaient qu'en fait Tetsuo était tout aussi cinglé que sa femme.

Lorsque Tetsuo était rentré à Kiri avec à son bras une jeune épouse à la chevelure de feu, pratiquement personne n'avait fait le lien entre la mariée et le clan célèbre pour les cheveux roux de ses membres. En grande partie parce que personne ne pouvait imaginer qu'un shinobi de Kiri soit assez fou pour épouser une Uzumaki... Durant son mariage, Shion n'afficha jamais ses compétences en tant que kunoichi et eut toutes les apparences d'une mère au foyer ordinaire. Deux ans après son mariage, elle mit au monde Ameyuri à qui elle transmit les connaissances de son clan en kenjustu, ninjutsu et fūinjutsu. Shion était une femme forte et énergique et ce fut un choc pour tous ceux qui la connaissaient lorsqu'elle succomba à une rupture d'anévrisme à trente-cinq ans. Ameyuri avait alors treize ans. Tetsuo avait passé les deux années suivantes à peaufiner les talents de sa fille et à diversifier son arsenal d'attaques afin qu'elle atteigne le niveau de Jounin.

A quinze ans, Ameyuri avait passé l'examen de Jounin et son père lui avait transmit Kiba deux jours plus tard au cours d'une cérémonie formelle en kimono d'apparat. Avant d'aller se coucher cette nuit-là, Tetsuo avait embrassé sa fille sur le front et lui avait dit qu'il était fier d'elle et qu'elle était la digne fille de sa mère. Quand il ne l'avait pas rejointe pour le petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin, elle était allé le chercher dans sa chambre et l'avait trouvé mort dans son lit, un sourire paisible sur les lèvres. Les médecins n'avaient pas trouvé de cause du décès et avaient conclu à une défaillance cardiaque, mais Ameyuri avait compris que son père était en réalité mort d'un cœur brisé. Il avait survécu à sa mère le temps que leur fille unique soit indépendante et suffisamment forte pour survivre sans lui. Malgré son chagrin, la jeune fille ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son père car elle savait à quel point sa mère lui manquait et bien qu'il lui manquait terriblement, elle n'était pas seule et pouvait compter sur ses amis, ses camarades et son esclave personnel/petit-ami/souffre-douleur Ao-kun.

Les sept épéistes légendaires de Kiri et leurs apprentis formaient une famille, une famille certes dysfonctionnelle et « particulière », mais une famille tout de même, et Ameyuri savait que sous leur airs bourrus et froids, elle pouvait compter sur les autres épéistes, y compris les deux idiots Kushimaru et Jinpachi qui se chamaillaient constamment. La plupart des sept épéistes avaient des tendances sociopathiques mais Ameyuri connaissait les plus âgés depuis sa naissance, avait grandie avec les autres et savait comment s'y prendre avec eux. Et le fait qu'elle avait toujours été la seule fille du groupe lui avait toujours donné un avantage car la plupart d'entre eux avaient tendance à la considérer comme une sœur chérie bien qu'ils sachent pertinemment qu'elle était tout à fait capable de botter leurs fesses si nécessaire.

A cause de leur prestige (et de leurs caractères souvent volatiles), les sept épéistes possédaient leur propre centre d'entraînement non loin de la tour du Mizukage composé d'un bâtiment abritant des quartiers pour chacun des épéistes qui étaient occupés de manière semi-permanente ainsi que, entre autres, plusieurs chambres individuelles ou doubles pour les apprentis épéistes, un réfectoire, un dojo, une bibliothèque et de trois vastes terrains d'entraînement recréant différents types de terrain.

En ce matin de mai, Ameyuri était d'astreinte pour préparer le centre d'entraînement en vue d'un test pour les apprentis. La plupart des apprentis étaient formés par un épéiste sous la forme d'un apprentissage individuel mais en réalité, ils recevaient des leçons de la part des sept maîtres et pour compléter leur apprentissage et recevoir une épée une fois qu'une place était vacante dans les rangs des sept épéistes, ils devaient être capables de se servir de chacune des sept épées et de maîtriser à la perfection au moins trois d'entre elles. Ameyuri était capable d'utiliser Kiba parfaitement depuis ses douze ans et avait passé les trois années suivantes à perfectionner son maniement de Hiramekarei et Nuibari. Mangetsu Hôzuki, le plus prometteur des apprentis, s'était donné pour objectif de maîtriser les sept épées et semblait déjà en bonne voie malgré ses onze ans.

Au début de leur apprentissage, chaque apprenti se voyait remettre un katana et apprenait à maîtriser d'autres types d'armes, qui étaient souvent des substituts des épées légendaires, qui s'ils étaient moins puissants et résistants, leur permettaient d'apprendre les séquences et les techniques des véritables épées. Une fois tous les deux mois, les apprentis pouvaient s'entraîner avec les épées originales, permettant aux épéistes de tester leurs progrès et de voir quels aspects ils devaient leurs faire travailler jusqu'au prochain test. Ameyuri n'avait pas officiellement d'apprenti elle n'avait été elle-même nommée que trois ans plus tôt et était la plus jeune des épéistes. Kotarou, le plus âgé des apprentis n'avait qu'un an de plus qu'elle et seulement une fraction du talent d'éléments plus jeunes comme Kisame, Mangetsu ou Zabuza.

L'un des apprentis, Raïga, semblait convoiter Kiba et lui avait demandé plusieurs fois de le prendre pour apprenti mais Ameyuri était restée volontairement évasive, arguant qu'ils avaient le temps pour penser à cela et qu'il devrait se concentrer plus sur ses katas. La vérité était qu'elle trouvait plutôt ridicule de prendre pour apprenti quelqu'un qui n'avait que cinq ans de moins qu'elle alors qu'elle avait sans doute encore plusieurs années devant elle et qu'il était de toute façon loin d'avoir le niveau requis car il se focalisait un peu trop sur les techniques de Kiba. Il était stupide de sa part de concentrer ses études sur un seul sujet sous le seul prétexte que la foudre était son élément ! Même s'il parvenait à maîtriser Kiba et que, Kami l'en préserve, elle meurt jeune, il ne pourrait lui succéder que s'il répondait aux critères des autres épéistes. Ameyuri se souvenait trop bien de Ryu qui avait été apprenti en même temps qu'elle : il maîtrisait à la perfection Homatsu mais il avait du quitter le programme parce qu'il n'était pas parvenu à utiliser les autres épées avant la date fatidique de son vingtième anniversaire, date butoir de son apprentissage. Malgré sa déception, Ryu était cependant retombé sur ses pieds et était devenu un spécialiste en armes.

Ameyuri avait conscience que tôt ou tard elle devrait prendre un apprenti, son choix de carrière étant particulièrement dangereux mais elle répugnait à faire de Raïga un candidat potentiel et à s'impliquer plus dans sa formation car il y avait quelque chose qui lui déplaisait chez lui, même si elle n'arrivait pas déterminer exactement quoi. Et ce mauvais pressentiment était suffisamment fort pour la retenir car, si elle trouvait quelque chose de dérangeant chez lui alors qu'elle avait été entourée de tueurs plus ou moins stables mentalement toute sa vie, cela voulait certainement dire que Raïga n'était pas totalement fiable.

Alors qu'elle tournait au coin de la rue qui menait au centre d'entraînement, Ameyuri entra en collision avec une petite boule d'énergie et, à sa grande honte, atterrit sur ses fesses. Elle se redressa immédiatement et jeta un rapide coup d'œil circulaire pour voir si quelqu'un avait été témoin de son infortune avant d'épousseter ses vêtements avec un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il n'y avait personne.

- Oh pardon, _Nee-san_.

La jeune fille reporta son attention sur son assaillant, un enfant de sexe indéterminé qui courba la tête plusieurs fois dans sa direction, faisant s'agiter la queue de cheval brune qui surmontait l'arrière de son crâne.

- C'est bon, je ne regardais pas non plus où j'allais.

L'enfant redressa la tête et lui adressa un large sourire auquel il manquait quelques dents de lait tout en grattant nerveusement la cicatrice qui lui barrait le nez. Ses joues mates étaient rosies par la gêne. Ameyuri pensa aussitôt que le gamin était adorable et se retint de poussa un petit cri hystérique qui aurait nuit à sa réputation. C'était sans doute l'un des plus mignons gamins qu'elle ait jamais vu et bizarrement, au lieu de le défigurer, sa cicatrice mettait en valeur son nez délicat et ne lui rendait que plus adorable. Il était souvent difficile de déterminer le sexe des enfants de Kiri car il n'était pas rare que les parents d'un garçon un tant soit peu mignon l'habillent en fille… et vice-versa. La plupart des shinobis de Kiri considéraient que cela forgeait le caractère et initiaient les enfants à la duplicité qui ferait partie intégrante de leur vie durant leur carrière en tant que shinobis.

Elle remarqua alors à leurs pieds un sac à dos dont une partie du contenu s'était rependu sur le sol.

- Tu as fais tomber ton sac, je vais t'aider à ramasser tes affaires.

A eux deux, ils ne mirent que quelques instants à rassembler les menus objets, feuillets de parchemins explosifs et le rouleau qui s'étaient échappés du sac de l'enfant. Ameyuri trouva que le rouleau lui était vaguement familier mais fut plus intriguée par les parchemins explosifs qui semblaient être faits maison. Certains avaient été modifiés et en regardant leurs designs, elle devina qu'ils devaient projeter de la peinture. _Intéressant usage du fūinjutsu_, pensa-t-elle. Avec un petit sourire, elle songea que l'enfant devait s'être levé aussi tôt pour jouer un tour à quelqu'un. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminés, l'enfant inclina la tête et lui dit :

- Merci pour ton aide _Nee-san_ et bonne journée !

- De rien, bonne journée à toi aussi.

L'enfant fila alors aussi vite qu'il le pouvait tandis que la jeune fille lui faisait au revoir avec la main. Vu sa vitesse, le petit sacripant devait avoir l'habitude d'être poursuivi, probablement par son instituteur. Elle secoua la tête avec un sourire et reprit sa route avant de s'arrêter net. Au bout de quelques instants, elle murmura « La petite crapule ! » et se mit en chasse du gamin.

Elle venait en effet de réaliser pourquoi le rouleau lui semblait si familier. C'était celui où étaient stockées les sept épées et il était plein !

* * *

Merci de me laisser vos reviews !

Review is love !

* * *

**Vocabulaire :**

Kenjutsu : l'art du combat à l'épée

Ninjutsu : techniques ninja

Fūinjutsu : techniques de scellement

Nee-san : forme polie de « grande sœur ». Sert à désigner une jeune femme.

* * *

**Notes :**

_Concernant Iruka : _

Comme vous l'avez certainement deviné, Iruka vient de faire son entrée dans l'histoire. Je vais essayer d'être fidèle autant que possible à la personnalité d'Iruka tout en introduisant des variables dues au fait qu'il a grandi différemment et ailleurs qu'à Konoha. Vous pouvez déjà constater qu'il a toujours son côté farceur étant enfant.

Quand à sa cicatrice sur le nez, on ignore quand il l'a eu dans le manga mais il me semble qu'il l'avait avant l'Attaque de Kyuubi et je pense donc que c'est du à un accident, comme jouer avec un véritable kunai ou du fil de chakra, quand il était petit, du à son caractère frondeur. Pour le bien de mon histoire, je considère que quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé dans le manga, la même chose s'est produite dans le Dauphin et qu'il a exactement la même cicatrice. Car que serait Iruka Umino sans sa fameuse cicatrice ?

_Concernant_ _Ameyuri Ringo :_

Dans le manga, on sait seulement qu'elle faisait partie de la plus puissante génération d'épéistes légendaires de Kiri et qu'elle était la seule kunoichi du groupe. Elle possédait les épées jumelles Kiba et utilisaient des techniques de foudre. Elle serait morte d'une maladie incurable (assez jeune vu son apparence durant sa résurrection au cours de la Quatrième Guerre Shinobi) et, dans le DA du moins, Raïga Kurosuki lui aurait succédé en tant que détenteur de Kiba.

J'ai décidé de faire d'elle une Uzumaki pour plusieurs raisons et je ne m'étendrais pas sur certaines car cela concerne plus la séquelle, le _Clan Hatake_. La peur qu'inspire le Clan Uzumaki chez les habitants du Pays de l'Eau est un clin d'œil à plusieurs fics de Lucillia où ils sont considérés comme des sortes de crocs-mitaines. Les spécialités des Uzumaki sont le kenjutsu et le fūinjutsu dont j'ai fait la discipline secondaire d'Ameyuri. Dans le manga, Iruka montre qu'il a quelques connaissances en fūinjutsu et j'ai voulu lui donner un maître qui pourrait l'aider à étendre ses compétences dans ce domaine.

_Concernant Raïga Kurosuki :_

C'est un personnage qui apparait dans l'arc sur le Curry de la Vie du DA. C'est un ninja déserteur de Kiri qui possède Kiba, les épées jumelles qu'utilisaient Ameyuri Ringo et qui lui a apparemment succédé au sein des sept épéistes après qu'elle soit morte. Il aime par dessus tout organiser des funérailles et n'hésite pas en enterrer vivants ceux qui le dérangent. Bref, il est sérieusement dérangé. La présence d'Iruka à Kiri va changer certains aspects de son histoire, mais il faudra lire la suite de mon histoire pour savoir en quoi exactement…

Je vais suivre principalement l'action du manga et sans doute inclure certaines parties qui sont uniquement dans le DA, mais pas toutes car il y a des moments où ça part totalement en vrille d'après moi. On sent vraiment qu'ils ont crées certains arcs pour faire patienter les spectateurs en attendant que le manga prenne un peu d'avance…

* * *

**Liste des sept épéistes et de leurs épées au début de cette histoire (15 ans avant Naruto)**

Fuguki Suikazan (35 ans) - Samasada

Touya Shiba (32) – Hiramekarei (personnage original)

Jinin Akebino (27) - Kabutowari

Kenji Tsuri (25) - Kubikiribōchō (personnage original)

Jinpachi Munashi (20) - Homatsu

Kushimaru Kuriarare (19) - Nuibari

Ameyuri Ringo (18) - Kiba

**Liste des apprentis (15 ans avant Naruto)**

Kotarou Isamichi (17) (personnage original)

Kisame Hoshigaki (14)

Zabuza Momochi (11)

Mangetsu Hôzuki (11)

Raïga Kurosuki (11)


End file.
